Dreams, or real?
by Taja-Chan
Summary: A sesskag flick. Sesshomaru and Kagome seem to be dreaming of each other... Or just their youkai sides? Just read to see what happens. Should I keep going? R&R!


**Hanyou's Look-Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... But may I have Maru-Chan? --Has heart in eyes--

Hello everyone, I am InuFairyHanyou! This is a first story for me with the pairings of Kags and Sesshou. - I hope you like it; tell me in your reviews if I should change anything!

I got at the least, 7 reviews on _half_ of the first chapter! I can't wait to see how many I get now. –Evil smirk--

-------------------------------------------The story--------------------------------------------

Running through InuYasha's Forest, were two blurs. One of white and green. While the other of red. Coming to a stop at an old beat up well Kagome tossed down her bike and hollered to her red clad figure behind her, "InuYasha, I will be back in three days!" Before leaping over the side of the old bone-eaters well.

"Why do you think I will let you go wench! You just came back two weeks ago!" He growled. Grabbing Kagome by the hair; and jerking her back over the side glaring down at the fuming onna.

Glaring back up at the silver haired hanyou, she taped her foot, her arms crossed over her chest in anger. "Let go of my hair." She said soft and calmly, too calmly. Golden eyes widened slightly as he slowly let go of the girls long ebony tresses. His clawed hand barely making it to his side before her top blew off.

"Where do you get off, being able to grab my hair like that? SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and for good measure, SIT!" Smirking in smug satisfaction, she crouched down so she could feign sincerity. "I am sorry Inu-Chan. But I _have_ to go home. It wouldn't be pretty if I stayed. Three days, Kay?" She said on a sigh.

Not waiting on her friends reply, she stood and straddled the lip on the well before turning back to the hanyou's muffled threats. "Oh InuYasha, when will you understand?" Sighing once more she leapt into the well and let the familiar magical blue light engulf her, sending her back to the future.

------------------------------------------ Back in the feudal Era------------------------------------

As the 'sit' command wore off, InuYasha stood, and began brushing off his clothing and muttering to himself. "Stupid wench. She knows we have shards to find!" Letting the rest of the rant play out in his thoughts, he caught sight of a soul collector. His amber gaze lighting up with a sick kind of pleasure, he took off to find their owner. Kikyou. (A/N: Sorry Inu Lovers.)

Unbeknownst to the hanyou another pair of amber eyes watched the display. The owner of the sun kissed pools growled in disgust as the hanyou ran off after the undead priestess.

Leaping from his perch, the youkai landed beside the well with a soft 'thump' and peered inside. Finding nothing, except the strong wave of magic, he walked away. His voice barely audible on the wind, "I will wait for you three days miko. Then you will come with me." The stoic Lord of the Western Lands whispered to the air, his eyes barely tinting red as he regained control over his beast. It wanted him to go after InuYasha's wench.

------------------------------------ Three days later with Kagome --------------------------------

"Mom! I need you to pack my supplies while I take a quick shower!" She yelled down stairs. Tugging her clothes off after she heard her mom replies in a yell 'yes dear!' She made her way to the bathroom.

The whole taking clothes off process seemed to go backwards as Kagome finished her shower and began getting dressed. "Good grief! I'm late! InuYasha is going to kill me." She seemed to chant to herself as she tugged on a pair of hip hugger jeans, black converses (with silver crescent moons on them), a white sleeveless shirt with a black skull and cross bones on the front, her wrist warmers (like leg warmers on 'Gaia' except for the wrists), that was black and white; and finally a hair bow for her hair.

Running down the stairs, she yelled her good byes as she hefted her pack and darted to the well house, closing the door behind her she leapt into the well and let the familiar blue light surround her and transport her back to the feudal era.

Grunting with the effort to carry her large yellow pack up the well with her, she was relieved when a clawed hand reached down and jerked her the rest of the way up. "Thanks Innu-Cha…" Her words died in her throat as she looked up at the Taiyoukai that stood there glaring at her.

"Sesshomaru... w-what ar…" Being cut off at a threatening growl, Kagome 'eep'ed and closed her mouth with an audible 'snap'. Looking up into emotionless sun kissed eyes; Kagome blushed and jerked her head down, her bangs hiding her face. "Sesshomaru-sama, will you please put me down?" She asked almost timidly, as she began loosing feeling in her arm. (Which by the way is still being held in the air by Sesshou himself)

Dropping the girl, Sesshoumaru looked over her head, into the distance. "We can not talk here; your InuYasha might be getting loud momentarily." His voice broke through the silence that had settled around them. Without another word, he turned and began walking off.

'Just who does he think he is?' Kagome asked herself as she planted her form where she sat, not willingly wanting to go with the Taiyoukai. She watched as he stopped a short distance away, and cocked his head to the side so he could see her without moving his body. "I suggest you come along human miko." He said quietly, his eyes narrowing in irritation when she shook her head and turned from him.

Growling lightly Sesshomaru moved faster than what was able to see with the human eye, and had her pinned against a large tree, his hand at her throat. "Onna, if you wish to see that disgusting hanyou that bad, he is just through those trees. _With_ the undead priestess." He sneered, his face just inches away from her own, as he unnoticeably took in her scent. Jasmine and Vanilla. Closing his eyes, he pulled his head to the side so they were cheek to cheek. His beast growling for him to do as they did in the dreams and take her right there.

Irritated, Sesshomaru blocked out his inner self, and pulled away to look at the girl, Kagome. Her eyes were tearless but held a trace of deep sadness. He took in her apparel glad she was out of that indecent clothing she usually wore. Not that this was much better.

"Do you not care anymore ningen?" He asked coldly, his emotionless mask back in place as he watched mixed emotions appear of her face. Sadness, longing, hatred, and then an unknown emotion before all were replaced under a mask of her own. Ignoring his question she asked one of her own. "Sesshomaru, would you do the same, to someone you claim to love?" Her tone laced with a deep sadness as she slid down the trunk as he let her go.

"No, miko I would not." He replied as if they were everyday friends. His ears twitching lightly he grabbed her by her arm and called his cloud, and they were off just as the sounds of the half breed and undead miko began to climax. He glanced down to the girl beside him and wondered if she heard. If she did, it didn't show. Maybe she really didn't care anymore? Hope seemed to glitter his eyes before he squashed it down.

(A/N: I have a real urge to leave it here. But because I think it's too short to stop, I shall keep going.)

Kags sighed heavily. She knew that InuYasha had already chose her foul incarnate. Since the 'incident' as Kagome now called it. She had had the terrible nightmares of that horrible day, when she knew she was just… a shard detector. Lowering her head from Sesshoumaru's knowing gaze, she stared out into the deep forests that loomed under them like a deep emerald sea. Shaking thoughts of InuYasha from her mind, Kagome peeked up at the stoic Taiyoukai from beneath her bangs. Wondering why he had not just killed her while he had the chance.

Then the dreams assaulted her thoughts. Blushing a beet read, Kagome jerked her head down and burrowed it in under her arms. Her stomach muscles quivered as she tried her best not to look at the lord beside her. Lifting her head slightly she glanced both ways out of the corner of her eyes before actually looking all the way up. A rather loud 'eep' escaped her vocals when she saw a pink eyed Sesshomaru looking straight at her.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was thinking, even without using his mind-reading ability. Her arousal assaulted his senses, it smelled of cinnamon. Closing his eyes, so not to frighten the onna, Sesshomaru knew he should be disgusted with himself. After all she _is_ a ningen for kami-sakes! A guttural growl escaped his throat as the lemony scent of fear lightly mingled with all that damn cinnamon. Did she _know_ what she did to him? Slowly opening his eyes he watched as she loudly 'eep'ed before standing and walking up to him.

Wanting so badly to push her away before he did something they both would regret. But then again, as she walked closer to him the cinnamon grew stronger; her eyes worried. A groan escaped his lips before he could register her hand touching his face. Re-opening his closed eyes he wondered when she had jumped into his arm. Barely held on control, Sesshomaru watched through almost fully red pools as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her dainty hands enclosing around the stub of an arm that InuYasha had removed.

A bright pink and blue light encircled her hands and his stub as she wrapped her legs about his waist. Panting now, from the effort to control his beast and bracing himself for the stinging that would purify him, in only moments. But it didn't.

Instead he felt his stub begin to vibrate. A long appendage forming into a arm and clawed hand. Equipped with his two maroon striped wrists. Glancing confusedly at the onna, she just smiled and rested her head back against his shoulder. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. But I thought you would rather have your arm back, considering it _was_ my fault it was destroyed." She whispered. Her scent still strong with cinnamon, it seemed to pulse as he actually let his beast slip free, his fatigue not a match for the red eyed monster. Growling at him in his head he warned the beast that he _would not_ harm the girl in any way. All he got back was a snarl.

The pulse of renewed cinnamon seemed unable to bottle itself. Maru knew if he just to touch her lips with his own, she wouldn't resist. Smirking in satisfaction, Maru wrapped his tail around the girl as he rubbed his hands along her backside.

Kagome looked up into the red gaze of Sesshomaru. Thinking quickly, she came up with a name for this side of him. Hopefully if she did as asked he wouldn't kill her. Her questioning gaze looked back up to Sesshomaru before she spoke. "Maru? What are you doing?" She asked quietly, her face burrowed into the side of his neck, breathing deeply of his unique scent. Forest and male.

Maru looked down at the top of the girls head and breathed in her scent. It was soothing, and temping like no other. He flexed his claws lightly along the hem of her pants pockets making her shiver, much to his satisfaction. Growling contently, he nuzzled at the top of her head. "Nothing that I don't want to come to pass." He answered gruffly, his tone roguish as he began to have an inner fight with Sesshomaru again, knowing his master wanted free, Maru cupped the girls chin in his hand, bringing her to look at him. Smiling softly he supported her when her knees gave out. Kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then finally her lips.

Kagome couldn't think! Her mind was mush, and all she was capable of doing was feel. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as Maru darted his tongue inside her mouth. As they wrestled for dominance, Maru broke the soft kiss and lingered above her face for a moment. "Until we meet again hime." He said before receding back into his master's mind, leaving his to deal with the 'complications' of his tortured body. Eyes fading back to their traditional molten gold, as he just stared down at the girl, trying to conquer his wayward body….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hanyou's Look-Out**

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. Should I keep going or just give up while I still have my dignity with me? Review! I know its still short, but I need to post so I can type more at home, instead of just at school. I hope you guys like it. I know Maru-Chan is a little OoC, but I think it will all turn out for the best. - **


End file.
